Yin and Yang
by Sakura Dragon of Yin
Summary: After having a leader chosen, the monks face a new quest that involves two new Dragons! But who are these new warriors and where are they? Will the Xiaolin be able to recruit these new students or will they fall under the influence of the Heylin? Raixkim and OCxOC pairing


**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! (^u^)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

**Name: Kanade Lee******

**Age: 16******

**Hair color: Long straight black hair that reaches her mid-waist. She always keeps half of it tied back with a light pink hair ribbon.******

**Eye color: brown******

**Clothing style: When fighting, she wears a black knee-length kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern near the ends of the sleeves and hem and a black and white mask with the symbol of Yin. When she dresses casually, she prefers wearing dresses, skirts and ballet flats. She always wears a silver locket with flower engravings on it that was given to her from Kenji.******

**Background: A music and art prodigy. With both parents dead, Kanade has been trained in the Xiaolin ways with her childhood friend, Kenji, by her late grandfather, who was a Xiaolin warrior and monk, until he died. She harbors a crush on Kenji ever since they met. After Kenji left, she was taken in by an all girls academy where she was taught etiquette and grace. She is a sweet, smart and kind person who enjoys bringing smiles to everyone around her, however, she hasn't smiled ever since her grandfather died and childhood friend left her. As the Dragon of Yin, she is strongest at night, especially during the full moon. She is very talented in using kunai and fans for weapons. ******

**Likes: playing piano, cherry blossoms, pink, friends and family, music, singing, painting, reading and Kenji.******

**Dislikes: losing anyone or anything close to her and later the Heylin******

**Name: Kenji Otonashi, his childhood friend, Kanade, is the only person at St. Marie that calls him Kenji-kun.******

**Age: 17******

**Hair color: black******

**Eye color: green******

**Clothing style: Kenji tends to wear casual button-up shirts and pants. When fighting he wears a similar robe to the Xiaolin boys except that his top is white and pants are black and he wears a black and white mask identical to Kanade's with the symbol of Yang. He always wears a golden ring with a sun engraving, which was given to him from Kanade, on his right hand.******

**Background: he and Kanade have been friends for a long time. With no parents, Kenji spent a lot of time with Kanade, which lead to him being trained with her by her grandfather. He also has a crush on Kanade. For some unknown reason, he disappeared just before Kanade's grandfather died and has been missing for 3 months. Being the Dragon of Yang, Kenji is powerful during the day, especially when the sun is out. He is highly skilled in fighting with a sword.**

******Likes: playing violin, music, working with friends, being a problem solver, helping others and Kanade.******

**Dislikes: being teased about his crush on Kanade, failing his friends and later the Heylin**

_**Both of them are unaware of the Xiaolin Temple, sheng gong wu and Heylin. They don't even know that they're Dragons.**_

_Prologue_

Kicks and punches were thrown around as a young girl and boy were sparring. However, their attacks left no mark on each other as they resorted to using their weapons. The boy unsheathed his sword as he charged with a war cry towards the small girl, cornering her in front of a tree. At the last second, the girl, with no warning, jumped into the air barely missing the sword as it was swung close to her leg. Being in mid-swing, the boy couldn't stop his sword from getting stuck in the tree bark. Landing with a back flip, the young girl pulled out some kunai and threw them at her opponent's sleeves. After several kunai securely pinned the boy's arms, the girl yelled in triumph at her victory as her victim struggled to remove the sharp kunai on his apparel. Behind the tree came an old man who helped unpin the young boy. With an affectionate but stern gaze, he faced his students and congratulated them on their fighting skills and handed each student a wooden mask.

As they stared in awe of their gifts, the old man couldn't help but observe his granddaughter and inwardly sigh. She was the spitting image of his daughter. Unfortunately, she and her husband died when their house was lit on fire and never got to see the child they loved grow into the skilled warrior she is today.

Suddenly, he was drawn back from his thoughts as he saw the young boy draw out a silver locket out of his sleeve and place it around his granddaughter's neck. In return, she gently placed a golden ring on the boy's right hand. The old man couldn't help but smile, ever since they had met, he could tell that these children shared a very close relationship with each other. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how their future would be intertwined with each other.

Noticing that the night sky had fallen, he beckoned his students to follow him back into their home. Little did he know that tonight would be the last time he would ever see these children again…

**Please Review! **


End file.
